My love
by GothGirl1996
Summary: Similar to Tosh and Tommy, only this time it's Owen and a woman from 1812. Set between series 1 and 2.


Chapter 1

Today is the day

Owen was happy when he woke that November morning and listened as the radio broadcaster announced the date. November 30th. The day she woke up.

He leapt from his bed and readied himself quickly before leaving for work, dressed smartly in his poshest suit. On his way to the hub he collected a dress from her favourite shop- which they had discovered on their last day out together- and a bunch of red roses from the market stall near the hub.

Gwen looked at him bemused when he appeared through the cog doorway ladened with bags and flowers. "Owen, what's the special occasion?" She asked.

"The love of my life, dear Gwen. Is waking up today. It's her birthday." He smiled.

"Waking up? I'm confused." She said leaping from her chair as Jack arrived with Ianto pushing a glass coffin which was covered in ice into the autopsy bay for Owen.

"Cyrosleep chamber, Gwen. Keeps a body frozen for decades, centuries even. But every year they have to be woken to check they are still... Useful? Alive?" Tosh explained as she stood leaning over the banisters with Gwen. Ianto stood nearby too. Tosh behind Jack, clip board in hand. Jack lifted the lid of the coffin and inside was a stunningly attractive young woman with auburn hair and a pale complexion. She was slender yet curvy where she should have been and Gwen noticed Owen smile.

"Hello, beautiful." He smiled and took up a syringe with what must have been the "defroster" fluid and stabbed it into the woman's shoulder. Seconds later, taking Gwen by surprise the woman woke up,gasping and clutched at Owen who had his arms around her.

"It's alright, Kitty. It's alright." Owen soothed as the woman gasped for breath.

"What's your name?" Jack asked kindly.

"Catirona Rose Amelia Lennox, I'm in Torchwood and you are my beloved rescuer Jack Harkeness... And you," she turned to Owen. "Are the best, I love you." She said and launched herself at Owen, who did not refuse. Gwen was stunned the woman had been frozen one minute and awake the next, breathing as if living. Jack must have heard her thoughts because he turned.

"She is alive, always has been but the cyrosleep chambers shut the body down to help it survive. Caitrona is the oldest cyrosleeper we have."

"How old?"

"She fell through the rift in 1999 from 1812. She was a nurse tending the wounded on the battlefield of Badajoz. Horrid battle I was there, but the Brits won, that's all that matters." Jack explained. Jack returned his attention to Catriona. "Name and dates of your parents?"

Tosh picked up her pen and began scribbling on the pad as Catriona spoke. "Aileen Amelia MacIntosh Fraser and Ian Michael Brodie Lennox, both born 1764, Ma in April, Da in November. Ma died August 12 1793 and Da died June 18th 1815."

Owen had started the usual tests he had to run and Catriona waited patiently as he did so. "Siblings?" Tosh asked.

"7 brothers, two sets of twins. Graeme 1781, Artair and Ian born in 1783, Hugh and Dougal born in 1785, Fraser born in 1787, and Ulieam born in 1793- mum died in childbirth with him. I was born in November 30th 1891." Catriona explained with a slight tone of sadness but lightened when Owen placed cotton wool against her arm where he had taken a blood sample, she knew the questions and the medical were over and quickly hoped off the gurney, dressed simply in her shift and a loose fitting corset. She turned her back on Owen who quickly tightened the laces for her and she turned around again with a smile as he handed her the bags he'd held.

"Happy birthday." He said softly and gave her a quick peck on the lips as she disappeared to change in the conference room where she changed every year. Tosh smiledand handed the clipboard to Owen who put it on top of the gurney with a sigh.

"Everything is in order. What are you two going to do today?" Jack asked casually.

"Oh the usual. Movie, dinner. Music, champagne. Maybe a little romp beneath the sheets..." Owen trailed off as he saw Catriona returning now dressed in the simple but elegant silver-grey jumper dress and thick black tights Owen had bought for her. On her feet she wore black ankle boots. At her hip was a small handbag and over her arm a black trench coat with belted front. Her hair was up in a big clip.

"Ready to go, medic?" She asked as he came to stand in front of her, roses in one hand.

"When you are." He smiled, kissing her again.

"Ok. You kids have fun now, but be back by 6:30 tomorrow morning." Jack said as Owen and Catriona left hand in hand through the cog door to the hub. Gwen stood next to Jack and folded her arms across her chest.

"She's a woman frozen from 1812..." She muttered.

"Not everyone is perfect, Gwen." Ianto said as he caught Jack's eye and hurried off to his front of house post. Tosh smile with a giggle and made her way back to the programme she was running. Gwen shook her head and disappeared off in search of something productive to do.


End file.
